The present invention relates to a window structure adapted for easy installation in and removal from a conventional window frame.
The use of storm windows and double pane windows for improving insulation between the interior and exterior of a house has been common for some time. Provision of a window construction having two panes of glass with an air pocket between the panes is recognized as an effective way to insulate. Storm windows, however, are generally quite expensive and difficult to install, oftentimes requiring a professional installer. Although double pane windows typically require little more work to install than a single pane window, the two panes cannot later be separated and the cost of such double pane windows is quite high.